vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goblinoid (Dungeons and Dragons)
|-|Goblin= |-|Hobgoblin= |-|Bugbear= |-|Worghest= |-|Nilbog= Summary Goblinoids are the overall species of goblins in the D&D setting. Functioning as a species of somewhat evil creatures, they are often the subject of many early setting campaigns due to their ease to overpower. The species regularly displays basic goblins being ruled over or interacting with other species or their more powerful cousins. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, leaders are 9-B | 9-B | 9-B, leaders are 9-A | 9-B | 9-B Name: Goblinoids Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Evil Species Powers and Abilities: |-|Goblin=Peak Human Characteristics, Sword and Bow Proficiency, Stealth Mastery, Darkvision, Limited Animal Manipulation with rats and wolves, Bosses have Attack Redirection and Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Hobgoblin=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Mace Proficiency, Darkvision, Chiefs have Enhanced Resistance against Mind, Sleep, Poison, Fear, Petrification, and Status Effect Inducement (Stunning) |-|Bugbear=Peak Human Characteristics, Limited Animal Manipulation with ravens, wolves, and apes, Darkvision, Sword and Bow Proficiency, Martial Arts, Leaders have Resistance Amplification, Better Martial Arts | |-|Worghest=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkvision and Scent, Shapeshifting, Enhanced Resistance vs Ice and and Acid Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Feeding on the body of an enemy prevents it from returning to life; even much higher tier abilities such as Reality Warping and Causality Manipulation are not guaranteed to negate this effect), Mace Proficiency, Life Manipulation (When they eat a foe, they devour their life force) |-|Nilbog=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession of Goblinoids, Mind Manipulation, Non-Corporeal Spirit, Flight, Limited Causality Manipulation via Reversal of Fortune (Upon taking damage, the Nilbog passively negates it and instead turns it into a healing effect), Regeneration (Mid-Low) via Reversal of Fortune, Darkvision, Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Telekinesis, Stealth Mastery, Club and Bow Mastery, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Street level (Their weapons can one-shot normal humans, can damage Goblin Leaders), leaders are Wall level (Can combat base-level adventurers equally) | Wall level (Somewhat superior to first level characters who can cast burning hands and searing smite) | Wall level (Can combat baseline adventurers relatively evenly), leaders are Small Building level (Superior to mages capable of casting Fireball) | Wall level (Able to battle low-level adventurers evenly) | Wall level (Can battle low-level adventurers evenly) Speed: Subsonic (Scaling to first level adventurers, who can dodge arrows at point blank range) | Subsonic | Subsonic, leaders are Hypersonic with High Hypersonic reactions (Can hit mid-level adventurers, who can dodge Call Lightning) | Subsonic | Subsonic Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Peak Human | Athletic Human | Athletic Human | Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class, Leaders are Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class, Leaders are Small Building Class | Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Street level (Can tank attacks from human warriors), leaders are Wall level (Can survive Burning Hands) | Wall level | Wall level, leaders are Small Building level (Can easily tank Fireball) | Wall level | Wall level Stamina: Average | Above Average, can participate in battles without suffering ill effects | Above Average | Above Average | Average Range: Varies depending on equipment, varies from extended melee to over ninety meters Standard Equipment: Various weapons of war, including maces, swords, greatswords, whips, daggers, bows, and so on Intelligence: Below Average | Below Average | Gifted, most Hobgoblins are renowned for their tactical knowledge and experience in war | Below Average | Above Average, extremely clever and plays jokes on its lesser fellows Weaknesses: Extremely cowardly and prone to in-fighting | Tends to rely on ambushing over real combat | Maintains a bully mentality and prefers dominating an enemy to outright fighting them | Power Nullification cannot negate hax stronger than those present in prep-time mid tiers of the verse (such as Elminster) | None notable Key: Goblin | Bugbear | Hobgoblin | Worghest | Nilbog Others Notable Victories: Yotsugi Ononoki (Monogatari) Yotsugi's Profile (Speed was equalized, Hobgoblin Leader was used) Notable Losses: Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer) Goblin Slayer's Profile (Worghest was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Animal Users Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:Mace Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Madness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Whip Users Category:Knife Users Category:Life Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users